From Time to Time
by Sabeling
Summary: After Emerald Green Gideon and Gwyneth are happy they are immortal and can time travel. Gwyneth and Gideon find themselves unexpectedly thrust into an seemingly impossible situation that may change their past, present and future as they know it. Together can they figure out when they are and how to deal with this mystery or will it tear them apart, leaving them in different times?
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is a fanfiction for the amazing Ruby Red Series it's so amazing and I was disappointed because there were not that many fanfics about Gwen and Gideon later in their lives so I decided to write one. In this story they aren't going to be having a perfect little family and happily ever after right away, there has to be some drama and adventure, but remember i totally love them together so if they have to struggle a little don't worry I'm totally team Gwideon! I think I just made that name up but whatever. :P Aslo I don't own this series no matter how much I wish I was that creative. So without further ado I present** ** _From Time to Time_**

From Time to Time

Prologue:

Straightening up I looked for my husband; a few feet away to my left he was just getting up and dusting himself off. "Gwenny when are we?" He asked me. I always found that phrase funny, it was never where are we but when but that wasn't what I was supposed to be focusing on. We still needed the chronograph to guide us safely through time, although we could still navigate the timeline continuum without it uncontrollably and that was exactly what happened now. We had been a little too...preoccupied with each other to think about elapsing and neither of us had felt the dizzy sensation until after we had arrived somewhen in the past.

"Um Gid, I think we broke another rule..."

I trailed off not really believing my eyes. From the landscape I recognized our location to be Hyde Park and it wasn't Hyde Park from the 1800's but looked much like it did in our present. But it wasn't where we were that had caused my reaction; it was a young couple walking under the canopy of trees. The man broad shouldered with dark hair, and the woman with black long hair in a high pony. They were holding hands and her head rested on the man's shoulder. They stopped, and for a moment I feared they had sensed us, but they leaned into each other and started kissing. The girl broke away first, and as the man pulled back they turned their faces slightly in our direction. My lips let out a very audible gasp and instantly the couple turned toward Gideon and I. Their eyes widened and then blanched as their gaze traveled down to my belly which was presenting a rather obvious baby bump.

 **Gideon shouted a rather egregious expletive and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. As we ran towards the Hyde Park Chapel we looked behind us, we- er- they were still following after us I turned back to face forward when another me popped up in front of. suddenly we were surrounded by copied of ourselves from different times. It was rather all and for some strange reason: terrifying. Something about this didn't seem right.(Besides the multiple Gwens and Gideon's of course). The park looked like it would from our time, nothing was different, I had the sinking feeling Gideon had just time traveled into our own lives from the past which wasn't supposed to be possible. As our doubles or in this case triples began walking towards us and I desperately called Gideon's name I felt that familiar dizzy feeling and my last thought before we were swept off our feet out of time was:** ** _Thank God._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own this fabulous story even if I wished it, and I do, but genies only exist in books, movies, plays and TV shows.**

 **Lets just get to it shall we? Enjoy and please review so I know what you all feel about this story**.

Chapter One: A Secret from the Past, Told by the Future, and, Created by the Present

We materialized in our own time in Hyde Park and looked around to see if anybody had noticed us appearing out of thin air. Nothing was out of the ordinary though so we quickly called a cab and rode back to Lady's Arista's house, trying to get out of the open as soon as possible. I still called it that, even though the house technically belonged Gideon and I. She had left it to us after she had died. The ride back to the house was silent and I could see Gideon's brain working, trying to work out exactly what had happened. I knew better than to interrupt him when he was thinking so I obediently stayed quiet, trying to figure it out myself.

Realizing we weren't completely safe yet we went gone to the temple and used the chronograph to elapse three hours in which we rarely spoke, both of us so consumed with shock and fear.

In the parlor later that evening Gideon leaned against the fireplace mantle looking into the leaping flames. His eyes flashed and I could see the reflection of the fire in his green eyes. I calmly walked to an armchair and sat waiting for Gideon to speak. When it became apparent he wasn't going to talk first I cautiously spoke.

"Gideon…? Wh-" That was as far as I got in my question we he unexpectedly exclaimed: "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US BACK THERE?!"

I normally didn't condone cursing, but I thought with the current situation that he had surmised my feelings fairly well in that one sentence.

Now we were trying to understand what had occurred and why. It wasn't like when I was first introduced to the lodge and had no one to trust and no one to turn to. We weren't without resources, especially since Gideon was now the Grandmaster and I was the Grand Mistress. That was new, when I was sixteen every male in the lodge, including Gideon believed no female could ever be in charge. After saving Dr. White and unveiling Mr. Whitman as the Count, people began taking Gideon and I, especially me, more seriously.

"I have no idea Gideon, nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

I suggested to him that perhaps we could travel to speak with lucas Montrose, that he had gained much information over the years and he may know something that would help.

"No, we can't today. We have already traveled so much, there wouldn't be enough time. Why don't you go on to bed and I will look in some of lucas' old books and diaries." He replied to my suggestion.

I didn't like not being allowed to help, after all we were married. "Let me help, you know I can. I'm not all that tired and two pairs of eyes are better than one." I pleaded. Gideon shook his head and came to my chair. He took my hands gently in his and drew me out of the chair. Placing one arm around my waist he hugged me close to him. I was determined to remain unaffected by his presence, and I set my mouth in a hard line. My determination didn't last long as he began to softly kiss a path to my mouth. As he planted his lips on mine and thoroughly kissed me, my resolve faltered and I groaned into his mouth. Releasing my lips Gideon pulled back a little to look into my face.

"Sweetheart you and the baby are exhausted, you both need your sleep. Please go on up to bed and I promise I will join you shortly."

I sighed knowing he was right "I love you. Goodnight." He kissed me one last time before replying "I love you too."

I made my way up the stairs and practically fell into bed. Gid was right, I needed to be more attentive to my body now that we were expecting. I promptly fell asleep and didn't hear when Gideon came up to bed. I also apparently didn't hear him get up the next morning. I woke up to a chronograph on his pillow and a note from him telling me that he had elapsed to speak with his uncle Falk just before his birth to ask him a couple question and that he would be back in two hours. I looked at the clock by the bedside table it was just after nine and by the time he left in the note he'd be back in precisely...3...2...1…

Gideon stood before me with a huge grin on his face and blood trickling down his chin from a split lip. He looked rather maniac, and I had to stifle a weird scream snort I could tell was coming.

"Right on time I see." I said trying to keep a straight and serious face.

"That was one hell of a trip. Uncle Falk kept asking me when and why he died. And your great grandmother chased me around with a broomstick when she saw me in the house. Lucas just sat quietly drinking tea and smoking his cigar. While your mother- or I guess it would be your aunt grace, she laughed as her sister shrieked at me."

My face must have been dumbstruck because Gideon laughed and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "I'll start making breakfast and once you are dressed..." He took a moment to appreciate my lack of clothes and then continued "...you can come downstairs and I will explain while we eat."

He left and I began quickly to throw on maternity clothes on over my swollen belly. None of my other clothes fit anymore. Downstairs at the kitchen table were plates full of pancakes with strawberries and bananas cooked into them, a bowl of cereal and milk, bacon and tea.

"You are perfect, you know that?" I kind of skipped over to him and pecked his cheek.

Just as I suspected he smiled and replied, "I Know." He stopped me from moving and gave me a breathtaking kiss. I stood there for a moment until Gideon curled his mouth in a slow smile and teased me. "Breathe Gwenny."

I glared at him, "shut up." He laughed good naturedly as I sat to pile food onto my plate.

"So tell me about Falk, what did you mean by he kept asking you how he died?"

I watched Gideon methodically chew his food before answering.

"So I guess I should start at the beginning, because I time traveled from our bedroom which used to be your great grandmother and grandfather's master bedroom she was unfortunately in there as I appeared. She screamed and grabbed a broom, proceeding to chase me around the house with it shouting "Thief!" And "Burglar!" Lucas was in his study and although he no doubt heard the ruckus and saw it, he hardly reacted. Grace was calm, I don't think she really believed I was a thief or maybe she was just used to her mother's antics because she sat down and watched the commotion."

" All the shouting by that time had woken up the rest of the household so your mother's, cousin I guess, her sister Glenda was shrieking about all the jewelry I stole and how she was going to make her father get them back for her. I thought I would have to leave the house to find uncle Falk but in fact he came to the house. He was apparently there to see both grace as they were seeing each other, and Lucas whom he had Guardian business with. Lucas allowed me to visit with Falk, like he knew this would happen or has happened. Lucas believed he had no further information for us so he left me to speak with Uncle Falk by myself. The first thing uncle Falk asked was 'Am I dead?' I replied indeed he was not because here he is in the flesh and blood in front of me so clearly he is alive. He wasn't amused. I couldn't tell him that Grace and he were in honeymoon in our present and that was why I had to go into the past to find and speak to him so I didn't really answer that question for him. I think he's a bit scared now. But anyways, uncle Falk answered my question about uncontrolled time travel to moments within your own lifetime much like he did when you first found out about the Guardians. That there were no official documents explicitly or vaguely mentioning it had occurred before. But he did hand me some written letters that he said may be more useful and comprehensible by you and I rather than himself and that he was given orders to come reliever these to Lucas to give to the Diamond but since I was already there, he'd give them now. I haven't read or even opened the letter yet, I wanted to wait until I was with you."

I sat there my mouth hanging open with half chewed food, and I probably looked disgusting and stupid but at the moment I didn't care. We needed to read the letters pronto.

"Let's look at the papers together right now. Where are they? In your pocket or upstairs?" I was extremely curious about the content of them and whether they actually had any information regarding this new skill Gideon and I discovered.

"No, I have them right here."

Gideon pulled out a neat stack of folded paper from his pocket and set them on the table in front of us so we could both read them at the same time.

My eyes traveled down the page, bulging more after every sentence, and my expression more incredulous as I finished reading the last pages. I looked back up at Gidgeon whose expression mirrored my own. This was monumental. And only Gideon and I knew of this secret in the entire world.

Well Hell...

 **Heyyyyy! So I finished this chapter just now because my number one reviewer (you know who you are, because you are the only one who reviewed) so this is for you. I hope you like it. Sorry I left it off at a cliff hanger, but I'm really not that sorry, it will make you analyze the story more and may give you ideas and please any ideas anybody has send them my way, I will think about them and consider them and if I use your idea I will give you credit where it's due. Thank you for l who viewed and it old be amazinly helpful I you all reviews so I know what I'm doing right, okay, and what I can improve on. Love everything and everyone. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey my beautiful readers, this is a short one, I Sowwy. You have no idea how hard it is to figure out a way to try and explain things when you don't understand the half of it yourself, in the original series a lot of question are left unanswered and I want to answer them as un hurriedly as possible but quite a few people have asked me what the secret is. I'm not sure I want to give it away so soon, but if you all review me and tell me what you want I will do as you ask. Thanks so much, here is chapter 2. Enjoy and be prepared to find the need to rant.**

Chapter 2:

"You look beautiful as always, come on, we don't have forever."

Gideon was splayed out in the bed watching me change. I was currently trying to put on a large hat over my extremely complicated hairdo and was experiencing minor difficulties. I rolled my eyes even though I was facing the mirror and not him. "Actually we do have forever so I don't know about you but I have a few ideas of how we could pass the time and that doesn't include traveling to the past." We really hadn't had much time to be together since we read those letters. We had been working secretly and traveling to speak with esteemed members of the lodge from the past. That didn't leave too much time for romance. I only meant to tease

Gideon but his sudden silence urged me to turn around and face him. He was looking worriedly out the window chewing his bottom lip which had begun to bleed. I frowned, what could I have said that would create this reaction from him.

"Gwen we only have until our child is born to fix this. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you and worry you more than you already are but we don't have a lot of time."

I was completely shocked, when did he figure this out? My face must have shone my shock and terror because Gideon stood up and attempted to comfort me. But I didn't want his comfort. He lied to me. My child's birth was setting the date for our ultimatum. We either survived this and lived happily ever after with our baby or we wouldn't live to see our baby's first week in the world. I shoved him away from me and turned running. Tears blinded my vision but I managed to open the door and run down the stairs Gideon running and calling after me. I made it to the front door hallway before Gideon leaped over the stair's railing and landed behind me. I turned with my hand still on the door handle as he covered my hand with his and put his other hand on my shoulder effectively keeping me from going out the door. "Let me out!" I shrieked. I was angry and upset, scared and hurt. When I needed him more than ever he betrayed me. "Gwenny-" his voice cracked. It had never done that before that I could remember. I was so surprised I looked up and through my watery eyes saw Gideon looking pained. When I looked into his eyes I saw my own fear reflected in them. "Gwen I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm just so sorry."

Gideon didn't apologize often and when he did he was absolutely serious and I always felt as if I was holding his heart in my hand, if my hand squeezed to hard or dropped it he would die. And if he died I'm sure I would die along with him because he held my heart in his hands too.

I loosened my grip on the doorknob and sagged. He drew my body closer to his and this time I allowed him to hold me. He rocked me as I sobbed uncontrollably. "I love you and we will get through this together. You and I are bound forever and always." My back felt damp and I wondered if I had been sweating when I realized they were Gideon's tears. I had never seen Gideon cry before, except for the time I died but at the time I thought I had hallucinated him showing so much emotion. Now I knew he had much more emotion than others and lived and felt deeper than anyone I had ever met before. We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed simultaneously forever and no time at all, but be both realized we were losing our precious time and needed to leave now. Pulling away from Gideon's arms I kissed him softly. "I love you, let's save our world together."

We retrieved the chronograph and set us to travel to 1920. The year my younger older brother was born. When we arrived at lady Tinley's house where we knew Lucy and Paul would be, the maid opened the door. "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked in a timid voice. I cleared my throat and spoke. "We are here inquiring after Mr. and Mrs. Bernhard, may we speak to them please?" Both Gideon and I thought it best to use their fake last name to keep them safe, we also came up with fake names in case we were asked. "Okay wait here I will let them know Mr. And Mrs. ...?" Gideon spoke up, "Edmond and Ruby are alright." The maid nodded her head and turned away, shutting the door behind her. "Gwen, Lucy and Paul may just want to live in peace away from time travel and the guardians. We are not guaranteed that they will help us." Gideon whispered to me, and although I had thought of that myself ,my stomach dropped at the idea they would abandon us. I didn't want to believe it, but in reality I did'nt know my parents all that well. "I know." I replied softly to him. We stood there on the doorsteps in silence, until a moment later when the maid came back and opened the door for us. She led us through the entryway and into the parlor where Lucy, Paul, Lady Tinley, and my brother's whose name I still didn't know all sat by the comfortable warm fireplace. The mais introduced us to the room, "Mr Edmond and Miss Ruby." We walked over to a couch and sat together on it. Paul thanked the maid who left and we then all sat for a moment listening to the sound of the crackling fire.

Lucy was first to speak. "So Edmond and Ruby, love your names, very creative." She raised her eyebrow with a tiny smirk on her face.

Gideon laughed, "We De Villars are better in traveling than the art of pseudonyms and fictitious names." Lucy opened her mouth to respond when Paul interceded. "I assume you came here in an emergency instead of a family reunion?" Lucy looked at us quizzically. "Paul how do you know th-" My father interrupted her again. " I know because they are both sitting too stiffly and there is fear in our daughter's eyes. It looks much like she has been crying? What is this all about?" Gideon stood and handed to letters to Paul who took them his hand shaking a little. I had a feeling they knew how much we were in danger. paul quickly read through the letters and he nodded along with them looking grim. I began biting my nails, a nasty old habit I thought I had kicked. passing them to Lucy he looked up at us his eyes oddly gleaming. "I'm very sorry this had to happen to you two, we tried to protect you Gwyneth, that's why we took the chronograph and ran. To ensure this wouldn't happen, but in spite of everything it did. " By this time Lucy had read the papers but she just looked confused. "I don't understand, Paul how did you know about this?" He hung his head looking ashamed, "it was part of the deal with the alliance group. I had to destroy these papers, otherwise the count they said would have found them and known what would come to pass and what had already happened. I wanted the Count to be defeated but I couldn't bring myself to burn them. If what we did didn't go exactly as planned at least we knew someway to fix the situation."Lucy looked frustrated,"yes, yes, we can talk about your grievances later what I what to understand is exactly what these papers are saying." I glanced at Gideon who nodded swiftly.

We had to explain it all.

 **So that was super short, I have another entire half to that but I'm unsure as to wether I should post it so early in the story, I feel like it gives away too much to early so if I cut it down and possibly simplify it, I may post it so be on the look out, but it really is all up to you guys. Tell me if you want the secret to be revealed, maybe you can guess it, but probably not you can always try and give me ideas. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you all you reviewed the past few days, you are all so sweet, and considerate. Bueno Noche.**


	4. Chapter 3

**You can all yell at me, I know I've been gone long and I could make so many excuses but I won't, because that's not fair to you all. Muchos gracias Laura, Tus commentarios me han hecho muchas ganas de continuar con este cuenta. (Lo siento por mi horrible intento de hablar espanol, es solomente mi cuarto ano de hablando en mi escuela.) and my wonderful guests who have reviewed you make me love this story even more. I have a surprise in this chapter too! Please review to tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own this series or character, and the chapter title of this chapter is from the theme song of Pretty Little Liars (PLL)**

Chapter 3: Got a Secret, Can you Keep It?

When we returned from visiting Lucy and Paul we were both quiet and mutually decided without speaking that we needed to go to the lodge, where Gideon kept most of Lucas's diaries safe. We had had to explain everything we knew, which wasn't much, and their information was based off a side deal with assassins, Lucy's questions made me realize we hardly knew anything, and that made me worried.

For the next few days we had just been reading all of my great grandfather's diaries in Gideon's office. My grandfather had often known more than he should have. I missed him so much, but there was no way to bring him back from the dead.

Gideon found something a bit interesting about time traveling itself. Gideon placed Lucas's book on the table and read:

 _"It is believed that a time traveler has a mutated or odd gene that is turned on to allow them to cross the fourth dimension, however, based on the time of the first time traveler, the universe required a weakening in the wall between the past and present. It is understood that guardians can't send travelers past the 1590's. But I know that it is possible using a second chronograph or learning to control time travel. I believe it is possible to send a person back within their own lifetime using a special chronograph. Next time Lucy and Paul come I will have to talk to them about it._

 _...Lucy and Paul didn't come, I'm worried they only know half of it and need more time and help."_

Gideon stopped reading the passage and looked at me breathing hard. "That must have been when they escaped to the past and took the second chronograph with them."

I nodded, "And they left before my great grandfather was able communicate his ideas with them. Maybe they wouldn't have had to run away into the past unable to get back if they had known this. " I couldn't help but sound a little bitter.

Gideon registered this his eyes lightening at it dawned on him how I was feeling.

"Gwen, sweetheart." Walking over to me he gathered me into his arms. "I know it's difficult knowing that Lucy and paul are gone in the past, but they did that to save you. I'm so sorry."

I had been so emotional the past couple weeks more so than ever and the pregnancy amplified all my feelings, but I didn't want to cry anymore, I just wanted Gideon.

I pushed him slightly away so I could look at his face. He seemed a bit surprised I pushed him but moved a bit anyway.

"Gideon I don't want to feel so sad anymore."

Gideon's hands were still on me and he moved one of them to caress my face.

"I know."

I was still only slightly shorter than Gideon and easily could move just my face just below his lips.

His mouth turned up into a smile and gave me what he knew I was pleading for.

His lips on mine moved slowly and sparks tingled throughout my whole body from my head to my toes I could feel it. I leaned further into the kiss letting him stroke inside my mouth with his tongue. He took a few steps forward towards his large oak desk and lifted me up, not breaking the kiss. My hands were everywhere, digging my nails into his skin. Caressing the hair at the back of his neck, as our lips slid across each others. Gideon pulled away with reluctance, I was confused for a moment then saw Gideon's eyes at the door where Mr. Marley stood looking very embarrassed.

"I'm so-o-orry sir. I was asked to find you. I di- didn't realize you were umm- preoccupied. I'll come back later. " He quickly turned to leave. But Gideon crooked his finger at Mr. Marley to keep him in there a moment later.

"Please, and for future reference Leo, please knock."

Mr. Marley nodded and practically ran out of the room.

I laughed and shook my head at Gideon who was smiling.

"You do love to tease old Leo don't you?"

Gideon shrugged, "He makes it so easy. I'm mean have you seen him? he sounds like, " Gideon switched into a funny voice from one of my favorite movie adaptations. "P-p-p-poor s-st-tt-tuterig p-p-pro-fes-ssor -Q-qu-quirl."

I began laughing so hard. "It's true though, he's so awkward and afraid, nothing at all like the Count's companion, the Black Leopard. "

We were both laughing now, and it was so difficult to stop. We decided it would be best to go home where we could have some privacy.

The next morning, it felt as if my world had shattered and all that had happened last night didn't exist. We were screaming at each other. I wanted to come with him to help out and he kept refusing.

"Gideon! Please, can we try it? We need to know how close this comes to our present or if it's actually possible to travel into the future."

He refused to look at me. Breathing hard he turned around and grabbed my shoulders.

"NO, you are not coming with me and that's final!"

 _Oh no it wasn't final_ I thought. "I'm your wife! Not your property, you can't tell me what to do, or say, or where to go." His glare brought me up short. It was so cold and cruel, not Gideon at all.

"That's my child your carrying. He's mine and you're mine. That's a possessive noun. So therefore I can tell you what to do, and that is TO STAY HERE!"

I wasn't buying it, I knew my husband. He was being a cruel Gideon, a Gideon who knew I wouldn't talk to him if he was mean. He was pushing me away to keep me safe.

"You don't even know how to control it yet! You could be hurt, or worse, killed." These words barely even made an impression on Gideon.

He walked to the door and opened it pausing only to say, "That's unlikely my dear, I've been told that want us alive."

I sobbed as he slammed the door shut. Racing after him I screamed over and over again for him to stop, and come back here. He didn't even turn around. Things were becoming to confusing and terrifying. I watched him as he was walking down the street one moment and between the next moment had disappeared into thin air. Stifling my sobs I sunk to the ground and sat on the front steps wishing, not for the first time, Gideon wasn't so goddamned noble.

 **SPECIAL SURPRISE! GIDEON"S POINT OF VIEW!**

Chapter 3 part 2: Swear This One You'll Save, Better Lock It In Your Pocket, Taking This One To The Grave

I could still hear my wife crying by the front door as I walked down the street, wondering when had things become so complicated and wishing I could stop lying to her. She was the only other person I used to tell everything to, now I was hiding the truth from her and making her cry. Our marriage wasn't supposed to be secrets and half-truths. Thinking about it made me want to sink down to the ground and cry with Gwen, but that wouldn't save her or our child. Perhaps I was presumptuous in assuming our child would be a boy, but someone needed to carry on the De Villiers line. I noticed Gwen's shouts getting quieter and quieter and realized I needed repeat those words that would allow me to control my travel to anytime in history.

Under my breath I whispered "Tempus et spatium, per quatuor dimensionum ante intium, usque ad diluculum heri, quid est inuriam facere ius, a proelio boni versus malam, lter ad annum ante diem, April 12th." I wasn't sure where exactly the words came from but I recognized them as Latin.

A moment later the present streets of London were fading and reformed as almost identical scenery from back one year ago. I walked to the guardian's quarters. Arriving there the guardians let me in and allowed me to walk to Uncle Falk's Office. Knocking on the door, I waited a moment to gather my thoughts. We needed help from people we could trust and there were only so few. Who we really needed was Lucas Montrose, but some one had killed him off. Nobody knew who. I was sure Uncle Falk could help figure out his predecessor's mysterious death.

"Come in." A voice I recognized as Uncle Falk's came from inside.

I opened the door, stepped in and softly closed it behind me and froze. Grace was in the room. I should have expected it, but it never crossed my mind that they would often be together right before he proposes and they get married, or got married I supposed it would be.

I shook off the surprise.

"Uncle may I speak to you?"

I looked at Grace apologetically. She didn't hate me anymore so that was good.

"Privately please?"

The fewer people whom knew, the lesser amount of people would be in danger.

"Of course, of course." He softly kissed Grace's cheek. " Goodnight. I will meet you at the restaurant." Grace smiled and nodded leaving the room to the two of us.

"Date night?" I grinned at Falk arching my eyebrow.

He sighed like he was sick of me, but returned the grin.

"So Gideon what did you want to talk about?"

I became a bit nervous at this, I didn't know if he would believe me.

"I'm from the future."

Uncle Falk didn't even blinked. "Of course you are, you are a time traveler."

I didn't speak for a moment to let him absorb what both of us had just said. His eyes bulged. Then returned to their normal size.

"Don''t fool with me like that Gideon, you can't be from the future, you are from the present, you are living, you are 27 years old you just had your birthday and married to Gwendolyn."

"Most of that is true Uncle Falk, I am married to Gwen, I am living, I am 27, although my 28th birthday is in a few days, however I am from almost exactly one year in the future."

Uncle Falk was not looking amused now.

"Stop lying to me. It's impossible for you to be from the future, it's one of the time traveling laws. You can not travel within your own lifetime."

I sighed, how on earth could I explain it to him?

"I know things, about the future. You are going to propose to Grace."

Uncle Falk looked slightly taken aback. "Well of course, I'm fairly sure almost everyone knows that."

"No. I mean I know the exact date of which you proposed to her, I know the date of your wedding and I know where you are going on you honey moon."

"And which day might that be?"

Uncle Falk folded his hands together, trying to size me up, whether or not I was telling the truth and defying the impossible.

" Today is April 12th, you are proposing to her tonight." I held my breath, ready to accept and fight more accusations of lying but Falk was quiet.

"I didn't tell anyone that, how is it possible you know that?" He spoke softly.

"I told you, I'm from the future. And I have traveled back within my own life at a risk to plead for your help."

Uncle Falk squeezed his hands and relaxed them a couple times to assume control again. " What kind of help do you need?"

"I need to solve the murder of Lucas Montrose and bring him back."

Falk was stunned, he had taken too many surprises today, I didn't know how many more his poor heart could take. " Okay, will we begin to solve this case on April 13th, my tomorrow. Same time as today.'

I turned around ready to leave his office when Uncle Falk spoke again. "Wait how did you get here? With the Chronograph?"

I looked back over my shoulder. "No, I traveled with out it."

He looked shocked. "How do you know when you are going back?"

I shrugged " I think I can control it now, i've never tried to purposefully leave the past before, but I did get my self here I should be able to get back.

 _I hope,_ I thought.

I breathed in and out repeated the words I had said earlier changing only "lter ad annum ante diem" and the date to "deinceps in singulos annos obligantur, April 9th." and waited for the scenery to change. I waited for more than two minutes. uncle Falk kept staring at me, expecting something to happen.

"Gideon, are you sure you are feeling well? Perhaps yo are sick."

I was angry now. Why couldn't I get back to my present? "No! I'm not sick, or mad this is real and the words aren't working, I can't get back!"

I was freaking out now. I tried three more times without anything happening. I shrieked, and just like my wife I sunk to the carpeted floor and began to cry. Angrily wiping my tears I stood, rolled my shoulders back and walked out. I was not going to sob and turn to a puddle now, I needed to get back.

 _I was going to get back to my present to see my wife and unborn child, I didn't know how, but I would do anything, say anything, be anyone to get back._

 **Okay so that was chapter 3! How did you like it from Gideon's point of view? I'm super sad, I was like dying inside leaving Gideon in the past! Why do you think that happened? Who do you think murdered Lucas Montrose? Who can guess which characters will be coming up soon? This one is a long one so I hope you liked it. Please review. Also I'd like to mention someone from Germany asked me if they could translate this into German which as probably many of you all know is the Ruby Red Series original language it was written in. I'm really proud of that and thank you so much for all my reviewers and followers. This is all about and for you guys, I really wouldn't be doing tis otherwise. Love you all! Adios mis amigos.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So longgggggg, I know. I'm sorry. I missed writing this but I have been super busy what with family emergency and all that, so don't get mad. I plan to continue this, but with school almost back in session after break it's going to be hard. I'll do my best. This is chapter 4! Review and enjoy please, it will make me happier.**

Chapter 4: A dark dizzy merry go round (if you've ever seen Rent I hope you sang that)

My husband had been gone almost eight hours. I knew he shouldn't have been gone that long. We were only supposed to be going back to speak with his Uncle Falk, to see if he had anymore information he had gleaned after Gideon was born. I worried that he might be stuck in the past, or that he ran into himself and got hurt, maybe Uncle Falk didn't believe him and ordered for Gideon to be locked up for being mentally insane or worse he had been killed by someone who had found out the truth. All these thought kept spinning in my head and I couldn't let the horrible thoughts go.

"Gwenny? Are you in there?"

My heart leaped for a moment thinking it was Gideon who had said those words until I realized it wasn't Gideon at all, but it was his brother and Lesley calling for me. I had called them straight away hoping Lesley would have information for me. Those two made quite the pair, they weren't married yet, but had been engaged almost as long as Gideon and I had been married. Five years. Everyone kept wondering when the wedding date would be, but if I knew Lesley she would have it all planned out, even five years before the day they would say "I do."

I opened the front door to find my best friend and her fiancé staring at me obviously worried and confused.

"Gwenny are you okay?" Lesley looked terrified now, I guessed my appearance terrified her even more.

"No, I'm not." I barely managed to choke out before I was crying and she had stepped inside to hug me.

Raphael ever the caring brother in-law came to my other side and rubbed my back.

"I'm sure he will be back soon." He said in what I thought he hoped was a reassuring voice, but it sounded more like a question and I realized he was just as worried for his brother as I was.

As soon as I had gotten all the tears out Lesley led me over to a chair in the Library.

"Gwen can you tell us exactly what happened?"

I told her the entire story of what had been occurring the past few days. I didn't leave anything out, not even our fights and our makeups, all leading to him running out the door.

"The last thing he'd said to me was, 'My dear, I've been told they want us alive.' and then he went out the door and I watched as he walked down the street, one minute he was there the next minute poof, he vanished into thin air."

Lesley had started pacing while Raphael held my hand.

"Okay so you think that because you two are immortal you can travel back into your own pasts. But how, and why now? Why weren't you two experiencing this before?"

I thought I might have been able to answer that question.

"I think it was triggered by uncontrollably being zapped to the past because we were too... well... preoccupied with each other that we forgot to elapse, and that triggered whatever power we have now."

Raphael was nodding either oblivious to what I had been referencing or choosing to ignore it because it made it weird knowing Gideon was his brother, "Okay but does that mean that the Count had this ability before you and Gideon closed the circle, and if so did he know he had the ability and did he use it?"

I shook my head. I had no idea, that hadn't even occurred to me.

"I don't know, but the Count is dead and we have no way of finding out."

Just then I saw a flash in the corner of my eye, and the sound of wings flapping.

"Oh no, trouble in paradise?" A voice said. And I looked up to see Xemerius crouched on top of the grandfather clock on the wall in front of me.

"Were you crying over that boy again? Dear me it seems as if I've been gone far too long, I'm missing all the drama, and what wonderful entertainment it usually is."

It seemed he had just gotten back from his vacation. He'd told me he had wanted to do some world traveling. Now I ignored him.

"Oh good, the freckled princess and her pretty prince is here. Her eyes were sparkling and it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room. Their eyes caught each other and if you could kiss someone with a look the two lovers would be making love." Xemerius narrated from his unwritten novel, oh how I _didn't_ miss that annoying habit.

"Shut up will you?" I said glaring at Xemerius.

Lesley had just come to a halt and was staring at me, Raphael looked confused and Xemerius was grinning at me like I had just welcomed him back with arms wide open.

"Not you Lesley, I was talking to Xemerius, stupid ghost just came back from his month long vacation."

"I'm a demon." Piped up Xemerius.

Lesley nodded her head, "Of course he did. Couldn't stay away could he?"

"Nope." I said in agreement.

"Hey! I needed material for my novel obviously, I'm going to be a world renowned author." Xemerius said sounding slightly offended.

Lesley walked over to me and took my hand.

"If Gideon is truly stuck in the past then it may be a matter of life and death, and I don't want to lose you or Gideon because you two can't keep your heads on straight when you fight or snog."

"My sentiments exactly." Xemerius provided us with his oh-so-helpful opinion.

"What we need to do is look for a clue, if Gideon was smart and I'm about ninety percent sure he is, but he looses my other ten percent for leaving you here to go to the past in the first place, anyways, if he was smart I'm positive he would have left you a clue only you would be able to find. But what would it be? And where?"

That was the number one question, and I unfortunately had no answer for Lesley or myself.

 _ ***** Gideon's Point of View** *******_

The moment I walked out the door to my Uncle Falk's Office I ran straight into Mr. Marley who seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"Leo?"

He peered at me, almost confused.

"Gideon, I thought you just told me you were going to travel back in time, why are you up here by your Uncle's Office?"

Ah shit. This was the one thing that always worried me, if I show up at the exact time I or past me was supposed to be leaving.

"And why are you not yet in costume?"

I had to make up a lie, and quickly.

"I had an issue to take up with Uncle Falk about the time traveling schedule. We thankfully sorted it out, or I would have met myself in the past, and that would have been bad."

 _No bad Gid_ , I thought to myself, as Mr. Marley nodded.

"I see well I'm glad you have gotten it sorted it out, sir."

He almost forgot the sir on the end. I had the feeling Leo still didn't like me, no matter how close I was to becoming in charge. I nodded to him and then walked away as unhurriedly as I possibly could, before I turned the corner and broke out into a run.

 _Why weren't the Latin words working? Who else could I go to? Uncle Falk probably thought I was crazy and the only other person I could trust was dead, murdered by Mr. Whitman, I mean the Count. Wait...that's not true there's Gwen. But that could completely mess up what I was trying to do, protect her and our baby. I could use the Chronograph from the time I was in, that way I could be guaranteed a safe return to this time, to speak with Lucas Montrose the day he'd expected Lucy and Paul to come but they never got a chance to._

With those thoughts in my head I ran almost blindly to where I knew one of the two chronographs would be, the cellar. Right before I got to the door I stopped. I was coming down the hall, not me me, but a me from a different time. I couldn't be sure but he almost seemed older. I melted further into the shadows around the corner. He was in clothes resembling the time period I wanted to go to. Just my luck. I stuck out my foot and heard an "Umf" before I grabbed this other me's legs and dragged him to a closet near me. Then I took his clothes. It was rather awkward undressing myself from the past, I'd much rather be undressing Gwyneth if I was honest.

 _Don't think about that right now._

I berated myself, now was not the time for thinking of such things, if I got back- No- when I got back to my present there would be time for that. Now I had to figure out a way back after a conversation with Lucas Montrose. Once dressed I walked down the hall and opened the door. In the cellar room alone with the chronograph I was able to think. 1957. That was the year I wanted to go to. The year Lucy and Paul were supposed to meet with Lord Montrose ran away to 1912 to save Gwyneth. I had the authority to set the chronograph by myself now so I pricked my finger into the chronograph, it recognized my blood and I set the date to the day Lucy and Paul left. Suddenly I found myself in the exact same room. I walked to the door and opened it. But it didn't open at my touch, it was locked. Dammit.

 _The key._

There was a key Gwen got from her great grandfather in 1956 to unlock the door. I hadn't found it when I had interrogated her about it, those awful memories came back to me. I had made her cry, I felt bad immediately after, but in my defense I had though she'd knocked me out, or had someone else knock me out. It turned out I was the one who knocked my own self out, but I didn't know that at the time. Later she'd told me where she had hidden the key. Behind a brick that she could easily move. I went to the wall where I knew the brick to be and moved the brick before removing the key. Then running back to the door I quickly unlocked it and ran straight into none other than the man I was looking for. Lucas Montrose.

"Better watch out where you're going or next time you just might run into someone you're not supposed to see."

I righted my balance and looked at my wife's great grandfather. He definitely looked very grandfatherly, he had an easy going smile even after I had just run into him.

"Granmaster Lucas Montrose."

"Yes? And you are?"

"Gideon De Villiers, the Diamond."

"Wonderful, are you sure you're supposed to be out here? I would have thought that door would be locked so young ones like you wouldn't get into trouble."

I suddenly felt very nervous, this man was very intelligent, and I realized that was exactly what had gotten himself killed.

"Well sir I must speak with you, and it was your great-granddaughter herself, Gwyneth, also known as the Ruby, who told me where the key you gave her in 1956, er last year for you it would be, was."

He almost looked surprised, "I see. Well I was just coming down here to speak with Lucy and Paul so you can wait down here with me."

Oh, right of course.

"Well sir, as a matter of fact Lucy and Paul won't be coming, they have run away."

His eye brows rose higher on his grandfatherly face.

"And where is it they ran too?"

I looked over my shoulder as if I expected Gwen's parent to show up out of the blue.

"Into the past.." I hesitated, wondering if should I tell him when they ran to? But really what difference would it make?

"To the year 1912."

He took it a lot better than I thought he would. I know that if it was my granddaughter and son in-law I would run and try to write a letter to convince them not to run in 2000.

"I see, they were worried that they may have to escape soon in their time. In that case why don't you follow me to my office?"

I wanted to smirk but kept my face straight.

"Don't you mean my office?"

He barely blinked, just turned around and proceeded to his office.

"You are the Grand Master in your time."

It wasn't a question but I confirmed it anyway.

"Yes and your great granddaughter is the Grand Mistress."

I had to walk quickly to keep up with him and almost lost my balance on the stairs, but I quickly righted myself.

"I assume you two are married? And what, pray tell does Lady Arista and myself think of this union of the Diamond and the Ruby, and new position at the Guardian's Lodge?"

I nearly choked, how was I supposed to answer this? The answer clearly came to my head, _truthfully,_ I had to tell him the truth.

"Well sir, we are married and unfortunately you nor Lady Arista are available in my present to offer your opinions."

This time _he_ made a strangled noise that sounded similar to a choke, I had a feeling it wasn't his death he was choked up about, but rather the knowledge his wife would be dead.

"I see." Was all he said though.

Once we entered his office he sat down in his chair and offered me a scotch which I declined.

"So I'm not exactly sure I want to know how I die but you can tell me why exactly you are here."

I glanced nervously at the door, it was shut but I didn't want anyone to over hear our conversation.

"Gwyneth and I have read a letter my Uncle Falk gave me the year before I was born, we found that we have a power that allows us to travel within our own past. We believe it to be because we are immortal. However I received another letter from an anonymous sender telling me that our unborn child could suffer when born. He would immediately have the ability to time travel, because he is the offspring of two immortals, he wouldn't be able to control it and it could be fatal, or he could be stuck in a separate time than us. Please you must help us. Is there another prophesy or what?"

I was begging now, but it was our child. I wanted him to be safe and healthy to two parents there to raise him.

He walked over to one of the four shelves that held his journals and other books. He chose one that looked very familiar. It had this year on the spine, it must have been the diary I was looking at the other night. I remembered that after the last entry the rest of the book's pages were blank.

"I will help you. Unfortunately I do not know much, if there exists a prophesy I do not know of it. Here I will write the last entry that anybody would be able to read. Time is a fourth dimension. But it requires two things, one: a human of the De Villiers or Montrose line with the gene to allow time traveling, and two: a weakening in the wall of the fourth dimension known as time and space. However you say you and Gwyneth are immortal and I believe that because you are immortal your life with stretch forward to the infinite future, and your gene as well as that wall "thinks" that you have no limit that stretches to the past allowing you to travel through time to your own pasts. This has never been known before because the only other person that would possibly have this ability is the Count. I believe that he my still be here and this maybe a reason as to why the loyalty to the Lodge is so ingrained in the Guardians. He may have a mind control power that keeps people from trying to understand the truth. It is possible that what the original prophesy unlocks is only the beginning."

With that ominous statement Lord Montrose finished writing the entry and wrote a the note I had read about Lucy and Paul. Then he went to his desk and pulled a key out from beneath his shirt. He bent down under his desk and with the key he opened a hidden drawer and took out an inkwell and continued to write. Right before my eyes though as soon as he finished writing a sentence it disappeared.

I opted not to tell him about the Count, I'd have no idea who he would be in this day. Instead I asked another question I was curious about.

"What sort of ink is that?"

"A special ink that can inly be revealed with another solution. I will give you the solution before you leave,when sprayed upon the page the writing will be shown."

"Thank you sir. I do have one more question. It's about Lucy and Paul, had they known about this, would it have changed the outcome? Would they have not run? Would they have been able to raiseGwen instead of giving her to Grace?"

He turned at looked at me for a long moment, then spoke.

"I don't Know if the information would have truly have changed anything. The prophesy foretold the Diamond and the Ruby would have to complete the chronograph and so you two did from what you have told me, and instead of in spite of Lucy and Paul's escape your accomplishment may be due to what had already happened."

He handed me the ink. And I noticed the clock, I needed to get back the the room. I felt in my pocket for the key, making sure I had that. Then I walked to the door. Lord Montrose walked with me and shook my hand.

"Thank you sir."

He nodded, "Safe travels."

I swore his lips twitched slightly into a smile.

"Grandmaster."

I smiled back and walked out.

Running back down the hall to the cellar I though of a lot of things, both the constant thing was always Gwen, Gwen and our baby. I had to protect them, and I had to get back. I had no idea yet how to do that, for now I had to think of a way to make contact with her. I could leave a clue, something only she could find, maybe with Lesley's help. She was smart too, almost too smart just like Lord Montrose. I opened the door and locked it before almost immediately I felt the swoosh feeling and I was back in the cellar by myself only one year in the past. Running out of the room and back up the stairs, I went back to the closet in which I had locked an unconscious Gideon in. He was awake but still a little groggy. I knocked him out again and changed back into my own clothes. I snuck my way out of the Lodge on to the street and walked to the house that I now lived in. I knew Gwen wouldn't be at home yet so I was safe to go in. I took the key out from under the potted plant and unlocked the front door. Walking inside I felt almost at home. The only person missing was Gwen. I went straight to the library and looked for a book I could use to send a note or clue to Gwen one year in the future. even if she found this I would have no way of knowing I could only hope.

I would find away to get home before the child was born, even if it would kill. I just hoped it wouldn't get the far, from what Gwen told me dying hurts like hell, and based on what I experienced, I could agree.

 **So that was chapter four in Gwen's and Gideon's POVs. I hoped you liked it and maybe you got some more information that explains things better. There's still a total mystery behind this though, I wonder if any of you guys could guess it. There will be a bad guy, can you guess who that might be too? Tell me what you thought, I love getting feedback and please review, it makes me happy. goodnight!**


End file.
